An Odd Squad Valentine's Day
by Igniculus
Summary: A bystander gets an insight on why Odd Squad is called Odd Squad on Valentine's Day. Oneshot


Hello. I wrote this for a fanfic contest but it may have been to late. Oh well... I thought I'd post it since there aren't enough 1/2 Prince fanfics in my opinion.

I don't own 1/2 Prince

* * *

King_Midas relaxed on a bench in the lobby of the arena at the designated meeting place of his team, loosely gripping his mage's staff. King_Midas was always the first one of his team to log on. He was naturally a punctual person, not to mention logging on early gave him time to relax and look over his character stats and inventory before his teammates got together. A couple of them tended to be over enthusiastic and gung ho about everything leaving little time for stuff like that. Midas preferred this time more so now they were in the adventure's tournament.

Midas had taken the role of strategist of his party. It only took RazzleBerryMuffin to drag the team into a cavern infested with dragons without nearly enough healing items and without a sufficient survival plan for the rest of the team to elect someone as a strategist to prevent the horrific failure from happening again. They had a difficult match today. His team was up against a magic heavy group. This could turn out really bad if they couldn't get a preemptive strike. Depending on the opponent's strategy and skill set, they could lose a comrade in several seconds of the match. They had a good hour and a half before the match was to start. As long as the rest of the team got here at a reasonable time they could--

Hundreds of shards of glass and wood chunks flew everywhere. Midas flinched at the loud crash. He snapped his head to his right only to see something had burst through the window. The human shaped object rolled into a crouching position, it's jacket protecting it from most the of the glass. The newly identified elf scanned the area around the window he burst through, red eyes narrowed, one hand steadying him on the floor while the other firmly grasped a black sword. He swung the sword up and instant later to block an incoming projectile, and continued to deflect it's successors. Blurs of red and pink flashed through the window.

NPC Ninjas garbed in pink and festively covered in red hearts, wielding chocolate, roses and hand-written love notes appeared after the elf. The Valentine Ninjas were specifically created for those who wished to track down a player and give them your valentine for the right amount of money. Each of them prepared to, once again, force gifts upon the player by any means necessary. Several messenger cupids, also holiday additions, floated in after the trail created by the elf, each of them carrying bags of valentines. A couple of them fired valentine-tipped arrows at the target. Small winged hearts fluttered around, bouncing off objects as they entered. The ninja and cupids prepared to, once again, force gifts upon the player by any means necessary. The winged hearts fluttered about in a very adorable manner. The man shifted into a more stable fighting stance, preparing to evade at all costs.

"Supersonic Soul Chasing Arrow!"

The cry rang out as an arrow struck one of the ninja. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the fighter turned and bolted down the lobby, ninja and cupids in hot pursuit. The fluttering hearts framed the battle as it moved down the room. "No one shall lay their unworthy gifts upon his Highness!"shouted a violet haired bard as he jumped through the gaping hole in the glass panels and continued his pursuit amongst the combatants and helping the pursuee whenever he could get a shot in.

Not even three seconds later, four more appeared in the shattered remains of the window. "Prince! Just take the candy! We can make a fortune selling it back to the store!" the black haired mage called off in the distance.

"More candy!" the cute little girl exclaimed through a mouthful of chocolate. She quickly grabbed the sliced up piece of candy formerly used as ammo

.

The curvy thief darted in between the wreckage picked up the present bits nimbly without nicking herself before throwing them in the arms of the giant wolf man. "Prince! If you stop struggling and let them catch you, we could make millions if we sell the pictures!" she called, her hand cupped around her mouth trying to make herself heard across the distance.

The robed wolf-man fumbled for a second with the new cargo, trying to hold onto it, store it away and keep moving at the same time. He sighed at his teammates antics and checked behind them for something before focusing his full attention back to his multitasking. The group continued after the scene as fast as they could manage.

Midas stared unblinking after the spectacle. A hum had started growing exponentially. The building began to shake. Foreboding settled like a thick cloud. Midas tensed up and gripped the bench he was sitting on.

"Kyaaa~!" "Prince!" "I love you!" "Please accept this!"

Girls burst through several doors as well as the abused impromptu entrance flooding the lobby. Each of them screaming with hearts in their eyes. Surrounding objects didn't have a chance against the hoard. Various potted plants were knocked down and trampled on. Decorations on the walls were jolted off due to the vibrations. The poor unsuspecting males who had tried to get a better view of the Valentine NPCs vs fighter battle were caught in the crossfire. The lucky ones were forced against the walls and pinned by the thick crowd while others stumbled and fell only to be treated as rugs by the surrounding females. The rampage continued for almost a minute before beginning to taper off.

King_Midas stared unblinking after the spectacle. It took a while for his brain to restart. That was certainly... odd. He looked around at the resulting chaos. The previously sparkling clean room was now a war zone. Most of the furniture was broken if not turned over. The same with the decorations that were on the walls. Debris was scattered over the stone floor and rugs were crumpled up in low traffic areas.

That poor man, he thought. Luckily structural damage was easier to repair in a virtual world than it would be in reality. For the elf's sake, he hoped that in real life women didn't have such a strong need to give him valentines. Either that or a budget large enough to take care of the collateral damage.

"Woah! What happened here?" Midas looked up to see Chaos-R-Us and RazzleBerryMuffin walking up towards him.

"It looks like a tornado came through here," Muffin commented while glancing around.

"Pretty close. Several hundred girls were running after a player, which cause most of the damage. I'm pretty sure the player's name was Prince."

Muffing got stars in her eyes. "You saw Prince? Is he as hansom as they say he is?"

"I didn't get much of a chance to see his face between the running and fighting he did."

Chaos-R-Us raised his eyebrow, "Fighting?"

"Yes. Ninjas and cupids."

"...Alright. No wonder they're called Odd Squad I suppose."

Muffin still had hearts in her eyes. "How long ago did they pass through here?" Both of her male teammates looked at her.

Chaos-R-Us's eye twitched. "We have a match soon. You can't go running off to fawn over some guy."

"But it's Prince! How often am I going to get a chance to see him?"

"No."

The trio continued to converse until the rest of their team came. King_Midas wouldn't see anything else as strange as that encounter that day. Until he saw the result of Odd Squad's match of course.


End file.
